Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to equipment and methods for dispensing medical supplies using an automated system.
Background of the Invention
While a healthcare provider may prescribe the proper medication to a patient, the patient may not take the medication as instructed. The healthcare system is not equipped to closely monitor patients to confirm the proper consumption of medications. Alternatively, medications may cause dangerous side-effects or be ineffective for a particular patient. Some patients may neglect to return to the healthcare provider in these situations due to inconvenience or being unaware of the need. An automated method of tracking medication consumption is needed. A convenient way to follow-up the efficacy and safety of a medication is also needed. In addition, a convenient method to collect unused medications for proper disposal is also needed.